


Wager

by DarlingCera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean/Impala - Freeform, Fluff, Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform, Sort Of, The Impala is a Smokin' Hot Dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCera/pseuds/DarlingCera
Summary: “That’s Dean. That’s so Dean.” Gabriel said as the man on the television dry-humped his red 1998 Monte Carlo. Sam and Gabriel were five episodes deep into a “My Strange Addiction” marathon, the bowl of popcorn between them had been reduced to unpopped kernels and Gabe was using a twizzler as a straw for his beer.“No he’s not that bad. Also stop that, that’s disgusting.” Sam said, eyeing the twizzler as he took a sip of his own beer. Gabe rolled his eyes and took another long pull from the twizzler straw. “I’ll bet you money. Actual American Dollars, that Dean would fuck his car. Have you seen the way he waxes that thing?” Sam looked out the window to see Dean lovingly rubbing wax onto Baby’s hood.





	Wager

“That’s Dean. That’s so Dean.” Gabriel said as the man on the television dry-humped his red 1998 Monte Carlo. Sam and Gabriel were five episodes deep into a “My Strange Addiction” marathon, the bowl of popcorn between them had been reduced to unpopped kernels and Gabe was using a twizzler as a straw for his beer. 

“No he’s not that bad. Also stop that, that’s disgusting.” Sam said, eyeing the twizzler as he took a sip of his own beer. Gabe rolled his eyes and took another long pull from the twizzler straw. “I’ll bet you money. Actual American Dollars, that Dean would fuck his car. Have you seen the way he waxes that thing?” Sam looked out the window to see Dean lovingly rubbing wax onto Baby’s hood. 

“Alright, fine.” Same said “Fifty bucks. And if you try to pay me in chocolate coins again I will kick your ass up and down the street.” He said that as if he could actually kick Gabriel’s ass. Sure he could land a good punch here and there, but the archangel would just get up and laugh it off. “You’re on, big fella, put ‘er there.” Gabriel held out his right hand and Sam shook it. He felt like he was already fifty dollars richer. Meanwhile Gabriel had a few tricks up his sleeve. He waited for Dean to walk down the street to the diner with Sam, leaving Baby unattended in the parking lot.

Dean was stuffed when they left. He had chowed down on a full breakfast of sausage, eggs and pancakes at nearly ten P.M and he couldn’t have been more self satisfied. He walked back to the motel parking lot with Sam in tow. 

“Sam did you move Baby earlier?” He asked when he noticed the impala was missing. Dean’s heart sank into the pit of his stomach. 

“Nope.” He didn’t even have the keys, the keys never left Dean’s pocket, even if they were walking somewhere. 

“Somebody’s stole my fucking car! My baby!” Dean turned to Sam, true panic in his eyes. This meant more than losing a family heirloom. All of their hunting supplies were in the back of that car. “Shit fuck shit!!!” He said. In the parking spot where Baby had been just an hour before, sat a black classic Cadillac convertible, roughly the same age as Baby. Standing nearby was a man dressed in dark washed jeans and a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket thrown over. The man’s hair was dark and brushed back from his face in a sort of messy pompadour. Dean approached the man. 

“Hey did you see a black Impala leave the parking lot within the last hour ago? It was parked right where that Cadillac is parked.” 

“Nope.” The man said, Dean noticed his eyes were cobalt blue and oh that pout as it wrapped around his cigarette. He could see little scars and tattoos on the man’s hands in the fading daylight. 

“I think someone stole my car.” he said to the stranger who chuckled. 

“What’s so funny, asshole?” He was sure this guy knew something. Maybe this was the punk that had stolen his baby. 

“Nothing nothing!” The stranger said raising his hands and backing away. Dean looked him over. He looked like an extra T-Bird from Grease joined a biker gang. The guy flicked his cigarette. He was familiar to Dean but he couldn't figure out how. That smirk was killing Dean. The guy obviously knew something. 

“Nothing my ass!” Dean said. If he was going to have to get in a fight with this man then so be it. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me, Dean. After all these years.” Was this some random guy from his childhood? He got moved around so much he didn’t even remember half of the kids he had short-lived friendships with. 

“Nope. Can’t say that I do. But you certainly look like the kind of douchebag who would steal my car and come back to your crime scene to gloat .” 

“Oh Dean.” The man said with a devilish grin that was doing things to Dean that Dean had been trying to repress for years. “I’m your baby.” 

Sam, who had silently watched the exchange, not wanting to get between Dean and someone who’s ass he wanted to kick, immediately knew what was going on. But he kept silent to keep himself from revealing the bet to Dean. He figured if Dean found out about it then Sam automatically forfeited. He wasn’t about to lose fifty dollars to an eternal being who had no need for human currency. 

“Bullshit!” Dean said “First of all, you’re a guy. Second of all...Prove it!” He barked at he stranger. 

The man produced a handful of legos from his pocket. “From the air vents”

“Nope Not good enough. You could have just gone in there and got those.” Dean crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“Ok, how about this” The man took off his leather jacket and handed it to Dean “If you don’t mind.” He said with a smirk.. He stamped out his cigarette and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm. In light pink scarring were the letters “D.W.” and “S.W” They were faint, and surrounded by gorgeous black-and-Grey tattoos that kept Dean’s eyes wandering over his arms. He was left wondering if the man who claimed to be his baby had any more tattoos under that shirt. 

“Sammy.” Dean said, turning to his brother, absolutely dumbstruck.

“This guy says he’s Baby.”

“Wow…” Sam said looking the man over. He guessed if a muscle car was magically turned into a human man then yeah, that was exactly how he would look. 

“You don’t seem impressed “ Dean said, “I dunno what he hell happened or what we’re gonna drive but holy shit!” 

“Oh Gabriel….” Sam prayed silently, reverently as he went back into the hotel room. “A word please?” That last bit was bitter. Surely this had to count as cheating, because even though Sam was sure Dean was incredibly straight, there may have been a chance that he would actually fuck that man with the way he was looking at him. The angel appeared with a pop. 

“What’s up Sammy?” He asked.

“I see what you did. And it’s gotta be cheating.” Sam crossed his arms and gave him a scornful look. 

“Listen, it’s not. I think you and I both know Dean wasn’t going to be pulugging that car’s tailpipe with his dick.  First of all, it’s nowhere near thick enough, and second, there’s no way he could get the privacy to do that.” Suddenly sam got his point. 

“Ok...Ok we’ll go with this.”  Sam nodded “He’s got two days to get in his car’s pants.” He felt mean doing this to Dean, but Dean had done some pretty shitty things to him in their lifetimes. Besides, getting his brother laid wasn’t technically a bad thing. 

Dean barged into the room “Sam! Why aren’t you researching this?” He demanded. The man claiming to be Baby followed him into the motel room. 

“YOU!” Dean barked when he laid eyes on Gabriel.

“You did this!” Gabe snickered “What the hell am I supposed to drive?” He motioned through the doorway to the empty parking spot. 

“It’s alright Dean-O. I got you a rental!” Gabe snapped his fingers and a Fiat 500 appeared in the parking spot where Baby had been just a few hours earlier. 

“What the hell!” Dean said “Do you know what Fiat stands for?” Dean furrowed his brow. 

“Fix it again, Tony!” Dean and Baby said in unison. 

Sam and Gabriel exchanged a look. 

“I’m just kidding.” Gabe said, making the Fiat disappear.He handed Dean a set of keys “For the Cadillac outside.” 

“Much better! I still don’t know if I’m ok with this or not!” 

“That’s fine! We’ll give you two some time to get to know each other!” Gabe grabbed Sam and snapped his fingers, sending them on the Angel Express to another room. 

“Where the hell are we?” Sam said “ Cabo. Now let's have some margaritas and watch the bet unfold.” 

Back in the hotel room Dean shut the door. 

“Did that winged asshole hurt you?” Dean asked.

“Nah.I’m in mint condition.” Baby winked at Dean, who’s stomach did a little flip. He had to admit, his car was smokin’ hot, and it seemed like Baby knew it. Baby took off his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of a chair. That white tee was pulled so tight over his chest. 

“You just gonna stand there with your mouth open?” He asked, looking at Dean. 

“I’m really not sure what I’m supposed to be doing right now.” Dean said.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to be standin’ there catching flies.” Baby raised an eyebrow at Dean. “How’s about we take a spin in that Caddi? The weather’s nice. We could put the top down. ” 

“Yeah. Yeah sure….” Dean was anything but sure. He pulled the keys out of his pocket He had only felt what he was feeling on very few occasions in his lifetime. Once when he had ran into another hunter, a tall, gorgeous man with a rock hard set of biceps that made Dean’s stomach do backflips. He had never acted on it or accepted when men flirted with him at bars, but he liked it, he liked the attention but he was much too nervious to reciprocate. But what he wouldn’t give to have Baby’s rough hands all over him. 

They put the top down and got in the Cadillac. Dean in the driver’s seat and Baby riding shotgun. The radio turned up loud both of them singing along. He drove them out to a secluded area just outside of town. A lover’s lane of sorts where they wouldn’t be disturhbed, but not before a stop at the corner store for a six pack. They got out of the car and leaned up against the hood, each of them popping a can of beer. 

“So...This isn’t….you’re not what I was expecting.” Dean said He needed to find some way to segue into how bad he wanted this man to touch him, but when he said it out oloud, that didn’t seem like it was the best way to go about it. 

“Yeah? What were you expecting? Big titties and a leather skirt?” Baby made a gesture that was supposed to be representative of big tits.  He knew he wasn’t what Dean was expecting, but he also knew that Dean liked what he saw. Gabriel had put a lot of thought into what he should look like in human form. 

“Yeah but what I got was way better.” Dean bit his lower lip. 

“Is that so?” Baby moved a little closer to Dean, his deep blue eyes half -lidded in a sleepy, sultry expression that Dean wanted to wake up to on a Sunday morning. Dean turned pink as Baby tilted his chin up and planted a soft, oh so sweet kiss on his lips. 

Back in Cabo,Sam and Gabriel watched the kiss. “Looks like the odds are in my favor.” Gabriel said “This is so weird.” Sam felt vaguely uncomfortable watching his brother kissing anyone, let alone the human form of their car.  They were still kissing, Gabriel zoomed in, eyes glued to the tv as baby and Dean made out on the sun-warmed hood of the Cadillac. Sam suddenly wished it was him laid back against the hood of the car. But he didn’t want to be under Baby, no he wanted Gabriel straddling his hips.

“What’s on your mind Sammy? You haven't lost yet.” Gabe playfully nudged him.

“Nothing.” Sam said .

“That looks like a good time.” Gabe watched Dean and Baby who had moved to the back seat of the car now, their clothes still on but still getting hot and heavy. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Sammy?” Gabriel was sitting up close to him now on the edge of the hotel bed. “Shut up…” Sam retorted, giving the angel a glare. Sam watched the screen, a little hint of jealousy in his heart. He wasn’t jealous that Dean was kissing Baby. Not by any means. He gasped as he felt lips on his neck. 

“Really?” Sam gave Gabriel a side glance as he tilted his head to the side. “Yeah really, Sammy. I’ve been wanting to climb you like a tree for months.” Sam melted under Gabe’s touch, he sighed softly and let the angel kiss him, Eventually pressing him back into the hotel bed.


End file.
